All The Things of This World
by Esther Clemmens
Summary: Saya has awakened and is home with her overprotective big brother, Kai. Hagi is in his own room just down the hall. THIS IS A LEMON. It's my first lemon, be nice... or naughty ;


**A/N Thank you to all of you that have read and reviewed this story. I am so thrilled at the wonderful welcome this story has received. Some of you know that I'm less than thrilled at how the original story came out. I have revised this a bit and hope you enjoy the improvements. I think I was successful in keeping the original story here without changing too much and making anyone hate it. Please enjoy this, my first attempt at a lemon (revised).**

It had been nearly a month since Saya's awakening. Kai had been carefully watching her since Hagi showed up shortly after her awakening. Despite his best efforts, Kai couldn't watch her all the time.

It was late into the night as she laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She just didn't feel tired. Hagi was being sweet to her. They both admitted they were in love, but he would allow chaste kisses and very little contact other than the occasional hug.

Her gaze turned to the window as she wondered if he had went out tonight. He would have come to tell her if he was leaving, so she knew he was still in Omoro.

She smiled at the memory of their last date. He was so sweet and, as always, the perfect gentleman. Truly a man she could spend the rest of eternity with, but was she ready for marriage? She smiled with the thought that she was certain she was, but he still hadn't asked her yet. Suddenly, she wanted to know why and she still had another question to address, as well.

She quietly slipped out of her room and tip-toed across the hall, knowing if Kai caught her, he'd put her on lockdown for sure. She slowly turned the doorknob, knowing he was there- her faithful chevalier and the love of her life. She could feel that warm embrace of the special bond they had. If he had gone out to feed, she would have sensed him leaving.

She caught her breath as a hand- his hand, grabbed her wrist. Looking up into his steel blue eyes, she saw the fiery heat of passion burning inside. She could feel it- the hunger, the need- it was radiating off him. She could sense the decades he had waited. Oh, she wanted him.

"Saya, please," he begged, "go back to your room."

"Hagi," She pleaded, "I have to see you, to talk to you."

He tore his eyes away from hers. He knew that if he got lost in those beautiful brownish-red eyes, he'd lose what little control he had left. "Saya, you don't understand how hard this is. I want you to have the life you deserve. I want us to come together as husband and wife. Please, wait for me and for yourself, too."

"Hagi," she whispered as she turned his face to look in his eyes, "I want to, but part of me is screaming to touch you and to hold you. I can see the desire burning in your eyes and it makes me desperate to fulfill those desires."

Her hand on his cheek was causing a firestorm in his body. He pressed his forehead against the door as he struggled to regain control. "Saya," he breathed. "Don't you see how difficult this is for me?"

"I won't touch you," she reasoned as she pulled her hand away. "We'll just talk."

For a moment he stood there and stared at the moonlight that filtered through the window in the hallway. She didn't think he was going to let her in. As she turned to go, his hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the room.

The room was almost completely dark as he closed his bedroom door and she heard the click of the lock. She sat on his bad as he placed a chair in front of her and sat down. He looked into her eyes and asked, "What is it, Saya?"

She looked at her hands as she felt the tears threatening. "I'm just afraid that… because you and I… well, you know, we're both virgins… How will we know what to do?"

He looked into her eyes, raised an eyebrow, and smiled, "I think the basic idea is simple enough, don't you?"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," she countered. "What if it doesn't feel as good as we hoped, what if it hurts…"

"Saya," Hagi said as he held her hand, "you're over thinking again. When the time comes, we'll do what comes natural."

She nodded and he kissed her forehead. Knowing that he was about to tell her to go back to her room, she did the only thing she could think of- she turned abruptly and crushed her lips to his. It caught her by surprise that the action seemed to only cause her burning desire to further ignite and blaze out of control. Her hands began to roam over his shoulders and back. To her surprise, he didn't stop her.

He wasn't sure what had changed, but he couldn't stop himself from responding. He had held back for too long to be stopped now. Opening his mouth, he let her tongue explore as his explored hers. His human hand cupped her firm breast and he felt the hard nipple touch his thumb through her thin night gown. He stifled a moan as he felt his own desire rising as he gently kneaded her breast. His self-control shattered as he pressed his straining desire between her legs.

It felt amazing! She ground herself against the hardness as his thumb began to draw circles around her nipple. Biting back a moan, she hoped Kai didn't hear them. Her mouth found his again as he began grinding himself into her. She wished their clothes weren't in the way.

He had to stifle another moan as she moved against him. He almost couldn't bare it. "Oh, Saya, I need you," he moaned, "so very badly." The throbbing demand between his legs ached with a need for release.

She was mercifully quick as her hands moved down and unbuttoned his shirt. She ran her hand inside to find his erect nipple. She leaned down to take it in her mouth. He hissed and bit down on his lower lip to stifle yet another moan. It was pure torture

He pulled her into his lap, facing away from him. His hand moved the nightgown up until he reached her panties and pushed them to the side. He knew she was biting her lip as she gave a stifled moan when his finger pressed inside her and then came back out. She was so warm and wet. The wet digit pulled back and began to tease her hardened nub. Saya gave a stifled moaned as she began rocking her hips against his lap, pleasuring him as well as herself.

His moans and heated breath against her ear awakened something deep within her. She quickened her pace against him and he felt a burst of warm dampness against his finger. He covered her mouth with a kiss so no one would hear her cry of desire. He pulled back and removed his shirt. As he was tugging at the sleeve, he felt her unbuttoning his trousers. He allowed the wave of passion to rise as she freed his erection from the stifling trousers.

He stood and pulled the nightgown over her head and watched as she shimmied out of her panties. It wasn't the first time he had seen her naked. After all, he was her chevalier and it was his place to dress her and care for her. But this was the first time that they were both naked and filled with an aching need for each other.

She kissed him and whispered in his ear, "Oh, Hagi, you are so beautiful."

"No, Saya," he countered, "you are beautiful." He kissed her lips very softly and then her neck before he ran his tongue down to her collar bone, tasting the saltiness. She moaned as she ran her hand down his stomach and felt the smooth skin of his erection. She rubbed it slowly in her hands. She was curious about it. How would it fit? How much will it hurt?

Her caresses were too much for his pent up desire to take. He pulled back from her hand, fighting for control and losing again. He wrapped her hand around him again and began to rock in and out a few times when he gritted his teeth and grunted. Oh, he needed that bit of relief.

She felt a burst of warmth against her hand. "Hagi, did you…" she began to ask.

He shook his head. "Only a little. Your touch is setting me on fire. I can barely control myself."

He gently laid her on the bed before he stretched out beside her. His mouth was on her again, nipping and licking her nipple. Her hips pressed upward and he felt himself responding. His hardened flesh twitched as he pressed against her. He wanted to hold back… he wanted this to last.

Saya couldn't hold back, she felt his warm tongue licking her, teasing her as she moved her hips again feeling herself pulsate deep inside. She lifted his face to hers and began to explore his mouth with her tongue, pulling him on top of her.

He felt her hand on his erection as she lifted her legs to either side of him. She guided it into her, moaning little whimpers of desperation.

"Oh, Saya," he moaned as he pressed into her. He pulled back and gently pressed in again. He pressed again and this time, he has found her hymen- the barrier that he had to take down to take her virginity. "Oh, Saya, I wanted to wait," he groaned in her ear.

"I can't wait any longer," she whispered, "and neither can you." He pressed through the barrier and felt the burst of blood against his flesh. She almost cried out, but was able to bite her lip and instead let out a long moan of pain into his shoulder as tears rolled down her face. He stopped right there. He never wanted to hurt her.

She saw the sorrow fill his eyes and felt him withdraw himself. He sat on the edge of the bed and pressed his human hand against his head. She sat up and touched his arm. As she turned his face toward hers, she saw the tears streaming down his face. "I never meant to hurt you, Saya."

Her heart almost broke at this sight. "Hagi, you knew you had to break the barrier and you knew that would hurt me, but only for a little while. It will be the only time you hurt me because you love me." She leaned her head against his shoulder. She still felt some pain from what had happened, but she also felt unfinished.

Leaving little kisses up the length of his chiropteran arm, Saya looked up into his eyes. Even though he sat still, she could see the desire rising in his eyes. She kissed his shoulders as she moved herself to straddle him, facing each other.

He tried to keep her from pressing down onto him. His desire was now twitching again as it teased against her. "Saya, I don't want to hurt you," he said as his eyes implored her to stop.

She looked into his fear filled eyes and kissed him, "You won't. You already broke down my barrier- nothing can stop you now." She kissed him hard and pressed down onto him. He moaned as he grabbed her butt, guiding her movements.

She felt the burning pain deep inside her with every movement, but she refused to let him know. She wanted to serve him this time. They moved together and he felt her take his entire organ in. He allowed her to move up and down as he pressed up from underneath. Oh, it felt so right. She was so warm and tight. He guided her hips to get her opening to caress him just where he needed it as he struggled to hold back.

The pain she felt was vanishing with every stroke, being replaced with pleasure. She felt him moving within her and exploring her womanly mysteries. Leaning forward, she tasted his mouth once again. She felt the pulsing sensation deep inside going faster pulsing harder. Bouncing faster on him, she timed her thrusts with the pulsing demand inside her.

He moaned as he desperately tried to control himself. He wanted her to come first, but he was gritting his teeth trying to hold back. He felt the waves of passion rising to their highest point and when she leaned forward again, she pressed onto him and moaned. He felt a warm dampness cover his shaft as he pressed into her as far as he could. The wave of passion crashed down, as he felt his seed burst free into her. He shook with the passionate release. His head tossed back as he wanted to shout, to scream, to howl, but he didn't want anyone to hear this or stop this. He trembled as he pushed deeply into her, releasing the rest of his seed. He then collapsed into the bed with her body lying on his chest.

He awoke to the pink sunrise shining in his eyes. She was still lying on his chest, their connection unbroken. He stroked her hair as he felt her opening beginning to caress his spent shaft. It twitched inside her as it filled her again. She rubbed sleep from her eyes as she moved herself on top of him. There was a sparkle of mischief in her eyes. "Hagi, do you think we can do it again before anyone wakes up?"

He rolled her over so he was on top. "If we're quiet, I think we can get away with it." He began to kiss her neck. He pressed his shaft into her further and then pulled back and pressed again. She began to press from underneath as she moved her hands along his spine very gently.

This caused shivers of pleasure and he moaned softly. Her hands rested on his hips and she began guide him to where it felt good for her. She moved beneath him and moaned quietly in his ear. He rocked back and forth between her legs, their tongues exploring each other. He felt her tighten around him as he increased his pace. She began to shake as her muscles tensed. Pressing his lips against her's hard, he swallowed her cries of complete satisfaction.

She couldn't hold back. If he wouldn't have kissed her at the moment she would have awakened the entire town. Suddenly, she noticed him biting his lip to hold back. She leaned her head to his neck and began licking and nipping at his neck before she broke the skin and drank from him. She felt his shaft quiver within her as he pressed deeply, pull back, press deeply and pull back. "Oh, Saya!" he moaned, his voice breaking as she felt his seed fill her once again.

She licked the rest of the blood off his neck to seal the wound before he collapsed onto her. She felt so good. She had satisfied her hunger for love and for him, she didn't take much of his blood, this time. She was really hungry for some breakfast.

He didn't want to move. He enjoyed the feeling of his eager flesh resting within her. With the quaking aftermath, the last of his spilled into her. He rose up on his palms and brought her mouth to his. "I love you, Saya."

"I love you, Hagi."

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say those words," he uttered as he touched his finger to her soft lips. "Say them again."

"I love you, Hagi."

He kissed her lips.

"I love you, Hagi."

He kissed her again.

She embraced him and gave him a long, lingering kiss. She felt him lift his body off her and pull his spent shaft out of her. She felt a bit sad. She wanted him to stay inside her. She liked how it felt, almost like they had become one.

"Oh, no!" he moaned, "How am I going to explain this?" He scratched his head and winced at the thought of what kind of trouble he was in.

"Explain what?" she asked as she rose from the bed and looked where his eyes were staring. "Oh."

The sheets had several large spots of blood. Saya began to laugh. Hagi shook his head as he began to gather their clothes, "Saya, trust me, this isn't funny. When Kai sees this, he's going to lock you away from me forever."

Saya was almost in hysterics. She tried to catch her breath while Hagi stood there staring at her wondering what on earth she found so funny right now.

"Did you forget that we're chiropterans? How can they really dominate us?"

"Saya," he moaned.

"You have changed _a lot_! You used to just stand there, all serious and ask me to give you a command. You can kill a chiropteran with your bare hands. You are nearly 200 years old! Now you're acting like a scared teenager that's about to get caught with his pants down, literally!"

He thought about it and looked down at himself. He had to chuckle. "I guess it is pretty funny when you look at it that way."

Look, we'll change the sheets, sneak out the window with the dirty ones, run to the laundry mat and get a bite to eat while we're there," she planned out loud.

"We can't go anywhere like this," he said. Then he wrapped his arms around her as she pulled the stained sheets off the bed. "You know, I think I'd like to take a shower with you."

She smiled and then slipped out of his arms and raced to the bathroom.

"Not that one, Saya," he smiled.

Saya looked back at him with confusion clearly showing in her eyes. He grinned at her- this was a new smile to her. It almost looked like he was being sneaky and secretive.

"Put something on. After we drop off the sheets, we'll get a bite to eat and I'll show you," he grinned as he placed the clean sheet on the bed.

They walked back toward the beach as Saya finished the last boiled egg.

"I like it when you let your wings come out," Saya suddenly stated.

"What?" Hagi asked as he raised an eyebrow at the abrupt comment.

She walked a little further before she stopped and looked at him. "You are my dark angel." She caressed his cheek with her hand. He pressed a kiss into her palm and then took her hand in his.

Hagi looked around him to make sure no one noticed as he pulled her with him behind a rock wall. She smiled knowingly, "Why, Hagi, you are certainly in a good mood today," and wrapped her arms around his neck while she passionately kissed his lips. She was interrupted by the sound of wings. Hagi had lifted her in his arms and taken flight.

"I thought you said you'd never use you chiropteran powers again," she stated in shock.

"I was only afraid to use them when I saw you were frightened by them. Now that you're not, I'm not afraid to use them- as long as no one sees me."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

He pointed to a small point on the horizon. As it grew closer, Saya could make out a small tropical island. He flew to the center of the island where a spring fed a deep blue pond that spilled over a cliff into a lagoon about 25 feet below. He landed on the edge of the lagoon and set Saya down.

He removed his clothes and dove into the water. Taking long strokes to the other side of the lagoon, he was enjoying the cool water against his skin. When he noticed Saya had yet to remover her clothes, much less dive in, he swam back to her and watched as she peeled off her clothes shyly. He raised an eyebrow and commented, "I could help."

She giggled and responded, "If you help we may end up making love on this rock."

He grinned at the thought as she removed the last of her clothes and joined him in the water. She kissed him gently as she reached around his neck and removed the ribbon from his hair. Taking long strokes toward the other side of the lagoon where the waterfall was, she dared him to get it back.

"Saya, I can swim faster than you!" he called as he pushed though the water. He caught her just as they made it to the falls. She splashed him and he in turn splashed her back. They began a war of splashes until he dove under the water and came up under the falls, motioning her to join him. They then stood under the falls, allowing the water to pour over their naked bodies.

Having enough with the swimming, Saya stretched out on a rock to dry herself in the sun, spreading her dark hair so it would dry faster.

"Saya," Hagi waved from the top of the waterfall.

"What are you up to now?" she giggled.

He blew her a kiss and drove off the top of the falls into the lagoon below. She watched for him to resurface for over a minute. In her mind, she knew he was in no danger, but her heart wouldn't stop fluttering in her chest, "Hagi!" she called out. No answer.

She waited a minute longer while her heart raced, "HAGI!"

Still there was no answer.

"HAAGGIIIIII!" she screamed as tears came to her eyes. She was about to jump in when he resurfaced with a huge gasp of air. He took in large gulps of air as he swam to the edge of the lagoon.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" she shouted at him.

"Did I scare you?" he chuckled, thinking she was merely pretending to be angry.

She folded her arms across her chest, sat down, and turned her back to him.

"Oh, don't be angry, Saya. I brought you a gift," he smiled. He pulled himself out of the water and sat with a small box in his lap. She couldn't see because they were back to back. He leaned back and touched an elegant finger to her cheek to wipe away the tear that fell. "I really scared you, didn't I?" he asked as he pulled himself upright next to her. He leaned down as he lifted her chin to look into those captivating red-brown eyes. All that he saw was sorrow. Like the terrible year after her brother, Riku, died. He didn't know how he'd ever get her out of her depression. He realized then, that she felt as deeply for him as he did for her. He crushed her in his embrace, being careful not to upset the box. "Oh, Saya! My Saya! I am so sorry. I never thought I would have frightened you."

She sobbed into his chest. More memories of sadder times came rushing back.

He lifted her chin and wiped her tears away, "Remember, I told you I would never leave you. I would always be there and I always will be." He lightly brushed her lips with his. She responded by pressing her mouth against his. Their tongues waged war in the others mouth. He felt a desire to do more than just kiss. He pulled away from her and saw the desire burning in her eyes, too. He felt his body responding with an urgency he couldn't control. He pushed the box to the side as he felt her reaching for him.

Here they could be as noisy as they wanted. They came together with reckless abandon and you could hear her calling his name as he roared his satisfaction to the heavens.

This time they both were sunbathing and letting their hair dry. Saya rolled to the side to look into his handsome face. He reminded her of a dark angel coming to rescue her from her thoughts. His eyes were closed, but she was certain he was awake. "Hagi," she gently called as she shook him.

"Hmm?" he answered as he opened one eye to her.

"Were you sleeping?"

"I drifted off for a minute," he replied.

"I thought you didn't sleep," she stated.

"It happened last night, too. I think it may have something to do with making love," he smiled and winked. Then turned his head and closed his eyes again.

"Hagi."

He raised his eyebrows without opening his eyes this time, "Hmm?"

"You said you found something for me earlier. Where is it?" she asked.

He sat up and felt around the side of the rock. "I'm sorry. I got distracted, didn't I?" he joked.

She giggled as he pulled up the box, "Don't act like you had nothing to do with that." His face then became serious as he handed her the box. For nearly a century I have scoured the earth, looking for the right one, the one that I knew was for you. I carried it around with me for decades, thinking I would never give it to you. Then, I hid it here 15 years ago when Kai convinced me to share my feelings with you."

She opened the box to find a rose gold ring with a single rose stem etched into the surface- on one side of the rose **HAGI **and on the other** SAYA**. Her jaw dropped at first, but then the corners of her beautiful pink mouth turned up into the most radiant smile he had ever seen.

She looked into his eyes as he asked, "Will you marry me, Saya?"

She threw her arms around him and pressed her lips firmly to his. "Of course, I'll marry you, Hagi!" They embraced and kissed for a time before Saya added, "I thought you'd never ask."

He chuckled and answered, "I was not sure how to bring it up, but after last night, I made up my mind."

Saya blushed at the memory.

He gazed at the sun sitting in the center of a cloudless sky. "It's getting late, we'd better get back or everyone will worry," he announced as he helped her up. "Besides, we have wedding plans to make." She clung to his hand and he turned to see what she wanted.

"Hagi," she began as she looked at the flowers, "do you regret not waiting until we were married?"

He looked at her and sighed, "Yes, in a way, but you were right. I couldn't have waited any longer and neither could you. I'm glad we did it." He kissed her hand and then looked at her with that sneaky grin, "I can't wait to do it again."

She pulled her hand away, "Haven't you had enough for _one_ day?" she teased as he laughed.

He was arranging his jacket while she picked a pink hibiscus and placed it behind her ear. Then she picked another. She was surrounded by tropical flowers and the sound of exotic birds. It reminded her of a promise Solomon made to her about traveling the world to exotic places.

"I can give you that promise, too, Saya," Hagi stated, knowing her thoughts. "I will give you all your heart desires. All you have to do is ask." She ran to him and kissed him passionately.

She slipped the flower into his jacket pocket and smiled at him, "All of the things in this world mean nothing… if I don't have you to share them with."

His hands cupped her face as he pressed his lips to hers.

**A/N- Please review this, my first ever lemon fanfic. I am sorry it's not my best. I am still getting back into writing. I'll get better in time and practice.**


End file.
